


Don't call me Grandma

by Wrenflightless1



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Deacon running his mouth, F/M, Jealousy, Light Bondage, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, angsty, grandma kink, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 22:43:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9349511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wrenflightless1/pseuds/Wrenflightless1
Summary: Deacon tells Railroad HQ about SS trip to The Institute. Angsty times follows.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Still pretty new to this, just posting stories that I have. This is my take on how a romancing this spy would look. Curses Bethesda for making the truly awesone npc's not on the market. Hope you all like. ;)
> 
> I own nothing, nor want to. (I have to give away this stuff so it stops collecting in my hoarder brain)

Tabitha Mathews, sole survivor of vault 111, General of the Minutemen, railroad heavy agent, and regular bad ass, really doesn't know how she made it out of HQ with a smile on her face and Deacon nattering on about some inane lie he was embellishing. She was fuming, utterly bursting with fury inside. If she wasn't wearing, mirrored sunglasses, a trick she had learned from the spy master himself, she would have been broadcasting it across the 'wealth. He probably did know after all, since he liked to eavesdrop on private discussions.

Dez had practically jumped her the moment she returned about her trip to the Institute, then gave her the lecture about how the Minutemen wouldn't do right by the synths. Apparently Dez had no idea that she WAS the Minutemen. Then Dez had told her that Deacon had passed along this information. Deacon, the man who she had been sharing almost every spare moment of the last few months. The man who confided in her about his dead wife and his painful past. The man who she opened up to about her charmed life that ended with the bombs. The man who let her cry on his shoulder after she had laid her husband to rest. They had shared missions, meals, injuries, drinks and even beds. She knew that she was mostly in love with him, he was the only one she told the truth about Shaun. Which is why every single fiber of her being felt betrayed. She should have remembered his hard truths, trust no one.

They had made it to diamond city market, and she had stopped making the sounds that she was even bothering to paying attention to his mumblings. They passed Percy at Diamond City Surplus, then entered the red door of Home Plate. He was on her the moment the door closed, her back against the hard cinder blocks, her body pinned by his. He drew her glasses off her face and threw them over his shoulder somewhere, then framed her face with his hands, "You are pissed, I get it babe, I do. So tell me how you want to handle this? You want me to walk, I'm gone. You want to fight, we can go a few rounds. You tell me." He said in his usual tone, trying to convey that he didn't care either way. But she knew his tells, even though he swore he had none.

He might not want to leave her but he was not anywhere near apologetic. "If you think I am going to let you walk without a strip of your flesh, you have another think coming." She tried pushing against him and moving her head from his grasp.

"Okay, so fight it is," he wasn't letting her move, just capturing her hands and securing them above her head with his. They stood almost nose to nose, "Or," he lowered his mouth to just above her ear, his chin brushing against her cheek. "We can just fuck until there is nothing to fight about." He whispered hotly, knowing full well that her pants would be soaked from his voice alone. She squirmed against the knee he had between her legs, and felt the tell tale bulge against her thigh, she wasn't the only one effected.

"Deacon," she warned, as he moved a hand to her waist and the enclosure of her trousers.

"Come on Tab, I had to tell her something." His nimble fingers slipped the button from the hole and opened the zipper wide. He pushed them down over her hips and butt before they caught on her boots, he replaced his knee between her legs, effectively trapping her. "Dez knew that Tinker Tom had decoded the chip. It was only a matter of time before you got in."

"That is not the point D," her breath hitched as he slide the crotch of her panties aside to part the outer lips of her pussy against the rough fabric of his jeans. "You had no business telling Dez my secrets, you should have let me tell her."

"That's where you are wrong on all accounts babe." He kissed her temple before unclamping her chest piece which rattled to the floor. "First point, it's my business to know things, and report back to HQ. Numero dos, Pretty much everyone in sanctuary, diamond city and good neighbor knew you were building that machine, so not much of a secret. And third, it is way better for everyone if I told her. No offense babe, but you have problems if it's something close to you, and you don't lie well anyway. So I offered her a linger of truth which you could stand on."

"Fuck you, D." She spat, now even more infuriated that he was critiquing her skills. Her arms were still pinned by his steely grasp, she tried bringing her elbows down to break his grip, but his other hand returned the fray, and this time he had his belt which he quickly secured around her wrists. "I am trying to Tab, but you seem unwilling to cooperate." He said just above her mouth. Teasing her with his proximity to her lips. Now that she was effectively tied up, he could use both hands to unbutton her white dress shirt revealing her bra, in no time he had her left breast out of the cup, and pinching the hardened nipple.

"I am not finding this funny Deacon," she tried to use her best general voice, but he merely chuckled as he spun her around and had her flat on the dining table. He moved from between her legs to remove her boots then trousers and finally panties. He spread her legs and pushed them back revealing her glistening bare snatch to the darkened room. He ran a finger thru her folds to test her wetness. "Holy shit babe, you are practically gushing,"

She swallowed a moan as he pressed a finger into her wetness, quickly followed by another. "This is what I love about you babe, always ready to go."

"You don't love me," she groaned out.

"Now that hurts me Tabitha, I know I haven't said the words, but then again, who can believe half of what comes out of my mouth," he added a third finger testing her tightness. "Besides, I am only one of many in your band of admirers."

"You aren't going to turn this on me D. You were the one who betrayed m-e." She ended on a gasp as his thumb ghosted over her clit.

"I guess we won't see eye to eye on this point, because I thought I was protecting you." He withdrew his fingers then stepped back from the table, she could hear the rustle of him unzipping his jeans, then he was back moving her ass to the edge of the table as he thrust his hard cock into her cunt without resistance. She cried out at the shock of his invasion, but quickly adjusted to his wide girth as he relentlessly plunged into her body. She wanted to beg him to untie her, but the angry bubble in her throat wouldn't back down. she could feel an impending orgasm, but was trying to hold it back.

"Stop fighting it Tab," he said as he leaned over her to bite at her collar bone, and change the angle of his thrusts. His thumb wormed its way between them to rub circles on her clit. "You know you want to come."

She stubbornly remained silent, closing her eyes trying to maintain her slight control. He chuckled placing a brief kiss on her mouth before withdrawing completely, she thought he might just leave her then which left her oddly sad, but he pulled her off the table, so she was standing then turned her around and pressed her forward. She caught herself with her tied hands before her face crashed into the hard surface. Deacon was busy reinserting himself as he grabbed her hips. "You forget babe, I know what gets your rocks off."

Unfortunately he was right in his thinking, she could feel the tingling in her toes and the tightening in her core. "God damn it Deacon," she pushed back on to his prick, feeling the force of his balls slap against her clit.

"That's right babe, come for me." He gripped her hips hard enough that she was sure there would be bruises. "It's me, with my dick in your pussy, not Preston, not MacCready, not Handcock, not even that no neck muscle head Danse. Me, the liar of your dreams, who is pounding your wet snatch." He ran his thumb over the seam of her ass, pressing his thumb into the puckered opening. "Maybe I should fuck you here so you remember."

That was enough to push her over the edge and she couldn't catch the moan that worked from her mouth as she her internal muscles clenched around his cock and her euphoric release pushed her into near unconsciousness. She felt him thrust once more than his groan of triumph as he shot his load deep into her womb. He collapsed on top of her trying to catch his breath.

He quickly recovered and made short work of untying her and spiriting her to the bed. He had removed any remaining clothing and had found a damp rag to wipe them down before he drew the covers over them.

"D," she said in a sleepy voice turning to face him.

"Yeah babe?" He got out before she hauled off and socked him in the jaw. "Okay I guess I deserved that." He said holding his chin.

It was her turn to cup his face as she pulled him closer. She moved his hand and kissed the spot she had injured. "I get your point as well, but maybe you can keep me in the loop next time?"

He was quiet for a moment, "I am not use to this. I have always worked alone. I can't make you any promises, not that you would believe me anyway, as you shouldn't. But, on my honor as a liar, I am willing to try."

"That's all I want D, just you wanting to try. I don't want to trap you, and if you need to take a walk, it's fine, just please let me know, and come back when you are ready. I will be waiting, for only you."

"What lie did I tell to deserve you?" He kissed her forehead, "So, maybe, hypothetically mind you, if someone perhaps, convinced Glory to call you Grandma, was totally not me."

A spark twinkled in her eye as she gave him a brief kiss before snuggling against his chest with a smile on her lips, "Next time it is your turn to get tied up. Have you ever heard of pegging?"

"Is this some old fashioned word, that was quaint and oldethyme?"

"Don't you worry about it D, I will take care of everything. I'll make you my huckleberry."

"Sometimes I think you make this shit up babe, but then I remember your inability to lie."


End file.
